Hero Weapons
The Hero Weapons are the base weapons your Hero will start with that can be customized to meet your play-style in Fable III. In the beginning of the game, you can choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later, you can choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you didn't choose will be stored in the Armoury of the Sanctuary. These weapons change through your progression of the game. Utilising certain abilities such as the fireball spell will cause the weapons to alter becoming more intricate and legendary. Additional alterations can occur via utilising all the additional gauntlets, killing a certain number of hollow men, bandits, wolves and other enemies will also change the weapons appearance. You moral standing amongst Albion will also cause the sword to change from whether you are good/evil or pure/corrupt. There are only four changes that can occur due to from these above methods so one cannot try and use all of them and once they change it is permanent. However these changes do not occur as you use the weapon. The time when the blade morphs is when you open the chest of the corresponding weapon level. Each chest morphs a different part of the weapon. Do have in mind that the parts might morph completely randomly which might require several trips to the dashboard without saving in order to get the preferred part. If you first do not get what you wish try heading to the dashboard and trying again. Be sure not to leave or warp to another area except from the Road To Rule or the Sanctuary, otherwise it will autosave. *Chest 1 - This is almost always the same morph. It adds a writing on your weapon which color depends on your current moral alignment. *Chest 2 - Morphs your hilt. *Chest 3 - Morphs your blade or body of the weapon. *Chest 4 - Changes the color of the blade. *Chest 5 - Gives your weapon an aura of a certain color. It also appears that the progression for each stage is designed to correspond with activities that are readily available either around or just prior to being able to open the chest containing that level of upgrade. This is why there are no Balverine-themed Hilts, for example. It is highly recommended that if you are attempting to design a particular flavor of blade that you focus on progressing the story and performing the required activity specifically and avoid optional activities. For example, it would be unwise to amass a large quantity of gold or own property if you are attempting to obtain a Love Sword Blade. It is also possible that the varying appearance and conditions for each part of the upgrade are universal across all weapons, such that every weapon has a Bone Hilt, Cutlass Hilt, Elegant Hilt, and Arcane Hilt with the same requirements. 'Sword' Currently known Hilt Morphs: (Note: It is HIGHLY recommended you work towards and accept one of these hilts prior to the battle at Mourningwood Fort - otherwise you may be limited to accepting a Bone Hilt.) *Elegant Hilt (Small white cross-guard with a L-shaped end on the handle.) **Your positive attitude to other people has transformed the handle of your weapon. (Perform Friendship quests.) **Being generous with gold. (Offer gold to beggars.) *Cutlass Hilt (Golden hilt with a punch guard.) **Your chest hunting skills have mutated the handle of your weapon. (Actively seek out and open as many chests as you can.) **Time spent with other heroes has affected the physical makeup of your weapon's handle (Spend time with other heroes in co-op.) *Arcane Hilt (Ornate gold cross-shaped guard with a jewel at the end. It is said the jewel color varies on the spell used to obtain this hilt, but this is unconfirmed.) **The handle of your weapon has responded to your use of magic by becoming more intricately designed. (Note: Stone-like hilt with a aqua-colored jewel at the base. Use Fireball spell frequently.) **Unknown description. (Note: It is said this is a stone-like hilt with a citrine-colored jewel at the base. Use Shock spell frequently.) *Bone Hilt (Twisted bone handle with bone fingerguard) **Unknown description. (Note: Killing Hollow Men with the weapon.) **Unknown description. (Note: Being knocked out frequently.) *Other Hilts (Requires confirmation) Currently known Blade Morphs: *The handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the shock spell by adopting a more arcane design. (Curved blade with a few sarated bits in the middle and a purple bolt going from just above the hilt to abit from the tip of the sword.) *Your Sword has reacted to your social skills by changing it's appearance (Love Sword Blade) *The time spent with your weapon weird scimitar katana shape *Your ability to meet other Heroes has had an effect on the patter on of this weapon. (Love Sword blade) *Social Skills. (Where blade meets crossguard the blade flanges out three times and takes on a redish organic pattern) *Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed. (Blade broadens at top, golden Balverine head at crossguard, white and gold design reaching from end of golden head to writing) *Your exploits outside the world of Albion have caused your weapon to adopt a benign appearance (curvy with scroll work or wave type design) *Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapon's appearance (curvy green blade with white inscriptions and two gold ring-like accents above the hilt) *Your popularity among villagers has given your weapon a saintly look (curvy elvish looking blade) *Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic(Flourishes, aimed shots) (sword changes to a curved, single edged blade) *Love you have inspired in the hearts of others (curved jagged blade resembling an outstretched wing) *Making friends also counts as love *Your treasure-hunting abilities. (Golden balverine head at crossguard, and tattoo-like design inscribed on blade). *Your cruelty towards chickens has given your weapon an aggressive appearance (curved blade, resembling a bone-like saw) *Your social skills towards people has had an effect on your weapon (double-edged blade with a red area near hilt, Love Sword) *Your weapon's appearance reflects your penchant for murder. *Your weapon has adapted its appearance to reflect your criminal activities. *Your aggressive attitude to other people is mirrored in your weapon's evil design (jagged, curved blade) Currently known Blade Color Morphs: *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. (Metallic Red) *Your weapon has reacted to your fondness for diving by adopting a steel color. (Silver) *Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black. (Metallic Black) *Your use of potions have caused your weapon to turn green (Metallic Green) *Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint. (Steel) *Your ability to make gold has caused your weapon to turn a golden color. (Gold) *Your time spent with other Heroes has caused your weapon to become purple. (Metallic Purple) *Your skill at digging up treasure has turned your sword a copper color. (Copper) *Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in response to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned. (Copper) *Your landlord skills have given the weapon a bronze tint. (Bronze) *Your skill at killing wolves has caused your weapon to turn black. (Black) *Your weapon has reacted to your generosity toward your family by adopting a silver color. (Silver) *Your eating habits have affected your weapon's colour (Metallic Green) (same with potions) Currently known Aura Color Morphs:*Your long journeys have made your weapon glow with a sparkling aura. (Lightning Effect) *Your skill with casting an unweaved Fireball spell has given your weapon an aura of flames. (Fire Effect) *Your victories over mercenary leaders have given your weapon an aura of flames. (Fire Effect) *Your generosity toward other Heroes has made your weapon adopt a golden aura.(Holy Effect) *Your weapon has reacted to your slaughter of innocent people by adopting a blood-soaked aura. (Blood Effect) *Your Massacre of sand furies has given your weapon a blood soaked aura. (Blood Effect) *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura. (Ethereal Effect) *You skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura.(Golden Effect) *Your venerial disease has given your a weapon a venomous aura. (Poison Effect) Hero Sword Damage 'Hammer' Currently known Handle Morphs: *Chest-Hunting (Gold Lacing Handle) *The handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Will spell by adopting a more arcane design. *Killing Hollow Men with the weapon/ being knocked out a certain amount of times gives a bone handle *Your Generosity has caused your weapon to mutate ---Elegant handle *Your positive attitude to other people has transformed the handle of your weapon. (Elegant Hilt) Currently Known Weapon Morphs: *Treasure-Hunting (Antique Style) *The time you have spent with your weapon has affected its physical make up. *The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your weapon (perched eagle business end) *Parenthood (crystalline or ice hammer head) *Exploits outside the world of albion, benign appearance (same as parenthood) *Participating in orgies can change the appearance to a spiked end on one end, semi standard hammer end on the other. *Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon aquire a more malevolent appearence. *Your weapon has adapted its appearance to reflect your criminal activities (jagged black stone head with red straps, like the trollblight weapon) *Your aggressive attitude to other people is mirrored in your weapon's evil design (Black and Red) *Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic. (Flourishes and Aimed shots) (Gives Malett's Mallet hammer head) *Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapons appearance (Gives Aurora's Shield hammer head) Currently Known Hammer Color Morphs: *Guild Seals. (Bronze) *Your weapon has reacted to your fondness for diving by adopting a steel colour. (Steel) *Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint. (Steel) *Your ability to make gold has caused your weapon to turn a golden colour. (Gold) *Your eating habits can have an effect, healthy eating turns it green. (Green) *Your digging abilities have dyed your weapon a copper hue. (Copper) *Your cruel talent for chicken kicking has imbued your weapon with a copper colour. (Copper) *Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black (Black) Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura. (Ethereal Effect) *Your victories over Logan's soldiers have made your weapon glow with an ethereal aura. (Ethereal Effect) *Your weapon has reacted to your slaughter of innocent people by adopting a blood-soaked aura. (Blood Effect) *Your victories over mercenary leaders have given your weapon an aura of flames. (Flame Effect) *Your victories over shadows have imbued your weapon with an aura of darkness (Shadow Effect) *Your command of the Shock spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of lightening (Lightening Effect) *Your slaughter of balverines has made your weapon glow with a blood-soaked aura (Blood Effect) Hero Hammer Damage 'Rifle' Currently known Handle Morphs: *(Positive attitue towards other people) Genoristy. (Circular emblem on hilt) *Killing Hollow Men/ being knocked out a certain amount of times. (Twisted bone for a hilt) *Using Shock Spell gauntlet often. (Blue inside of hilt) *Time spent with other Heroes (Elegant stylish hilt) *Chest-hunting skills (Gold and green elegant hilt) *The handle of your weapon has responded to your use of the Fireball spell by adopting a more arcane design (Arcane handle with blue gem) Currently known Rifle Weapon Morphs: *Treasure-hunting abilities. (Etching along length of weapon) *Getting people to love you. (Bullets Scatter) *Popularity among villagers has given it a saintly look (elven stylish curvy laces) *Exploits outside the world of Albion, benign appearance (crystalline barrel with a blunderbuss shaped tip) *The love you have inspired (ornate blunderbuss type barrel) *Parenthood (same as inspired love) *The time you have spent with your weapon has effected its physical make up (Inudustrial look when never used?) *Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic. (Clockwork rifle firing mechanism, scope, and reptile jawbone handguard) *Your Aggressive attitude towards others is mirrored in your weapon's evil design (Jagged barrel with bladed tip) Currently known Rifle Color Morphs: *Large Fortune has made your weapon take on a golden tint. (Gold) *Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black. (Black) *Your succes in combat against mercenaires has imbued your weapon with a steel tint. (Steel) *Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in respone to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned. (Copper) *Get gay married/gay sex: "Time spent with other players" (Pink) *Your haggling ability (Bronze) *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. (Red) *Your eating habits have changed the color of your rifle. (Bronze/Green) Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your command of the Shock spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of lightning. (Lightning Effect) *Your command of an unweaved Fireball spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of flames. (Flame Effect) *Participation in an orgy as given it an aura of flames. (Flame Effect) *Your divorce has given your weapon a dark aura. (Darkness Effect) *Your skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura. (Gold Effect) *Your long journeys have made it glow with a sparkling aura. (Sparkling Effect) Hero Rifle Damage 'Pistol' Currently known Handle Morphs: *Fireball use. (Arcane Hilt with orange tint) *Lightning use. (Arcane hilt with light blue tint) *Good Morality. (Adds Silver reinforcement to sides and Guild Seal) *Killing Hollow Men/being knocked out a certain amount of times (Curved bone hilt) *Time spent with other heroes (elegant stylish hilt) *Your chest-hunting skills have mutated the handle of your Pistol (Gold and Green elegant) *Your positive attitude to other people has transformed the handle of your weapon (Gold and Red elegant) Currently known Pistol Weapon Morphs: *Time with weapon. (Reinforced) *popularity among villagers has given it a saintly look (elven stylish curvy laces) *Your prowess with combat magic (squared off and ornate barrel, makes me think arcane desert eagle barrel? - It *is* the Desert Fury's barrel, reference maybe?) *Your treasure hunting abilities (round carved barrel protuding from a small monster mouth?) *Time spent with the weapon (same as magic prowess) *The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your Pistol (Blunderbuss like with Shotgun Spray?) *Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance (Black enamelling on body?) *Your weapon has adapted its appearance to reflect your criminal activities. Currently known Pistol Color Morphs: *Large Fortune has made your weapon take on a golden tint. (Gold) *Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in response to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned. (Copper) *Wolves (Black) *Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint. (Steel) *Reacted to your Landlord Skills by exhibiting a bronze tint. (Bronze) *Generosity towards your family has given it a silver colour. (Silver) *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. (Red) *Your haggling ability has made your weapon turn a shade of bronze (Bronze) Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura. (Ethereal Effect) *Your skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura. (Gold Effect) *Long journeys have made it glow with a sparkling aura. (Sparkling Effect) *Your Pistol have reflected on your criminal activities and developed a venoumnus aura. (Venom Effect) *Your victories over shadows have imbued your weapon with an aura of darkness. (Darkness Effect) Hero Pistol Damage Category:Fable III Weapons